Dash Triumph
*Backstory Dash was born and raised in Johto in the town of New Bark. He is the youngest of two children with the eldest being his sister Sara. His father, Edge, was an aspiring Pokemon Trainer known for his great skills and his gifted ability as a Pokemon Trainer, and he once traveled with Lilia, Dash's mother. Unfortunately, when Dash was eighter years old, his father passed away from an illness, leaving Dash lonely and leading to him somewhat traumatized over the event. A few days after his father had passed away, he comes across a baby Sentret, seperated from its group and its parents. Feeling sorry for the equally scared and lonely Pokemon, Dash takes it home with him and persuaded his mother to let him take care of it. Two years have passed after their meeting, and Dash and Pip (the sentret) have become as close as brothers, with the Pokemon officially becoming a part of Dash's family. With Dash finally turning ten, he becomes eligible to go on a Pokemon Trainer Journey. His mother was against this at first, but eventually allows Dash to leave home since he wishes to finish what his father started. And so Dash embarked on his long journey to become a Pokemon Master: battling the gyms in Johto and meeting various different people. Along the journey, Dash and Pip gone through several life-changing crisis, such as Pip finally deciding to evolve into a Furret so it could save Dash and some others from Team Rocket. Though he won all the badges in Johto, he failed to win the Pokemon League, losing to his then rival Prince, a rich and snobby trainer. His Pokemon Journey then continues onwards to Kanto a year after he left home, where he continues to train and evolve as both a trainer and mature as a person. Eventually, Dash wins all the eight badges of Kanto and made it to the finals, but again fell short when he lost to a fellow trainer from Johto. This took away most of Dash's confidence as a Trainer as he feels he's failed to win the Pokemon League twice like his father once did but thanks to some encouragement from both his friends, family and his Pokemon, Dash decides to keep on trying and move on to Hoenn. In the Hoenn Region, Dash wins all the eight badges there as well, and once again competes in the Pokemon League. This Pokemon League tournament marks the first time he's defeated his rival Prince in the League (Prince had lost earlier in the tournament in Kanto and never got to meet Dash in a battle). This also marks the first time when Dash finally wins the Pokemon League Tournament but on a surprising twist of events, Dash refuses to be acknowledged as that year's winner, and requests that his father, Edge, be placed in the Hall of Fame. His adventure continues in the Sinnoh region where he also won the region's eight badges from the respective gyms, but failed to win the Pokemon League the second time when he lost to one of the Elite Four, who then suggests to Dash that he should continue his training in the Unova region, where there's bound to be many powerful trainers to help him get stronger. And so, leaving with only three of his Pokemon including Pip, Dash (who is now 15) embarks on his new journey to Unova, promising to win all the badges there and finally win the Pokemon League for himself, where his lessons in life and as a Pokemon Trainer will continue. *Personality Dash is a very kind-hearted young boy who will not shy away from giving help to those who need it, and cares very much for his Pokemon. Because of his childhood encounter with Pip, he considers all of his Pokemon as his 'family' and each and every one of them eventually becomes close to him. Dash starts off as a naive and reckless Pokemon Trainer, but as he grows older, he matures and becomes stronger - now putting focus on his strategies instead of simply attacking straight-on. He and Pip are considered to be as close as any actual brothers could be, and they both understand each other very well - notably with Dash usually not having the need to give verbal commands to Pip in battle but still does very well to expectations. He is also very loyal to his friends and companions, and will not be afraid to put his own body in the line of danger to help them. Though he is skilled and has learned a lot in his years as a Pokemon Trainer, Dash can still be reckless and he still has a lot to learn to become a Pokemon Master. What usually draws people to him is usually his innocence and his righteous heart, and his trust in his friends. *Attitudes towards things and people Being a person with a heart of good, Dash does not like Team Rocket obviously for their evil plans and the way they treat their Pokemon (using them for evil deeds and such). He's not afraid to speak out when he sees something wrong in front of him and he can be as honest as he can be blunt - though this sometimes gets him into trouble or angering the people around him (once he actually points out how one girl wasn't as 'attractive' as the others, but with no intention of offending her). He is notably being a big fan of the Elite Four of any region, and will watch or hear about their fights as much as he can. Dash considers them a celebrity and will get excited whenever one or more of the Elite Four is near his presence. He and Pip are also known to be big fans of a TV Show known as 'Poke Rangers', which is usually made for children younger than he is. When asked about this, Dash would say that it's because it's always been the show he and Pip enjoyed together. *Behaviours and Habits Dash is an easy-going person, but can be serious if necessary. He has a poor taste of jokes and fashion though, which many of his friends poke fun at (the clothes he usually wears are usually decided by others instead of himself). He is usually more quiet around newer people, but once he gets along with someone, he doesn't shy away from talking about various things. He also has a habit of eating with his hands instead of using proper spoons or forks, but this has started to change over the years. When he is upset, he is also not shy about showing it but does at least keep it to a minimum. Other than that, he dislikes having his favorite hat taken by others except for him or Pip, and is usually seen making sure his hat is nicely fit around his head so it won't fall off. *Appearance Dash has grown taller over the years, starting from five foot tall when he first started his journey to being about 5'5" as of Unova. He has black hair, with most of it tuck underneath his hat while some is left outside - especially the one on his fringe. His eyes are dark blue. In his various changes of clothes everytime he visits a new region, he has always kept the same hat with him, which is a red beanie with a wide strip of black in the middle, and a Pokeball Design in the center. Also, in all of his changes in clothes, they are usually - if not always - red, black and white overalls, with some designs of a 'pokeball' somewhere. He is also apparently 'cute' as thought or said by various girls around him - though he himself doesn't believe so or even realizes this. One of his companions once even said that Dash has a 'face that no one could really get angry at'. *Terms of Use Private Character so not for use without prior consent of its creator. Category:Submitted characters